I Won't Tell If You Won't
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: In which Seth is a slut, Roman think's he's straight, and they have sex. Inspire by an off handed comment on Tumblr. It's Rolleigns and it's rated M for a reason. Enjoy!


Seth couldn't help but groan as he let his eyes wash over the man stood in front of him. He was a god. He had to be. It was the only explanation for having a body that damn fine. He had to bite his lip in order to stop himself from making too much noise; he didn't want his companion to notice his presence. Okay, so maybe he was spying. So what? He couldn't help himself. What else was a man to do when they had the rare opportunity to watch Roman undress? Besides, Roman was the one that hadn't locked the door. It's like he wanted an audience. That was how Seth would justify it if he got caught anyway.

Yeh, Seth was watching Roman. It was no secret he had a crush on his tag team partner, but Roman wasn't gay. Seth himself wasn't necessarily gay, he had no real preference. As long as they were decent looking. He was gorgeous so why should he limit himself to one gender – that's the way he'd always seen it. But as much as he wasn't picky, he couldn't deny that nothing quite got him off like the feeling of a nice big, hard cock in his ass. But Roman? No, Roman was straight as an arrow. But, Seth thought with a smirk, even arrows can bend. He'd made it his mission to get Roman to fuck him. Dean though he was crazy but he didn't give a fuck. He needed to know what it was like to have a cock that perfect inside him. He knew he had to tread lightly though, he didn't want to scare Roman. He was the sort of guy were you'd ease him into it, gently coaxing him out of his shell. And then ride his dick like a two dollar whore. And watching Roman now, shredding the last of his ring gear and dropping his boxers to the floor, he knew tonight was the night. He was going to have Roman Reigns. No matter what the cost.

Roman huffed as he dropped his boxers to the floor, the tension of the night weighing on his shoulders. He moved over to the shower room, intent on simply washing away the sweat from a hard nights work, and going back to the hotel to sleep. But as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower, and felt the water cascading down his body, caressing his muscles, he found that his plan was going to take a detour. As the water edged away the tension in his shoulders, he found himself growing hard and realised he'd been so busy this week he hadn't had time to... look after himself. Signing, he realised this problem wasn't just going to go away, so he reached down and grasped his half hard cock in his hand, pumping it slowly. His eyes closed and he tried imagining a beautiful blond woman, with curves in all the right places and deep blue eyes. The vision of the blond dancing around in his head was enough to satisfy him for a while, his hand stroking faster as he imagined her on her knees, plump lips wrapping around his cock. But the vision of the blond soon morphed into something else.

He groaned slightly at the image changing in his mind. The blond hair now becoming two toned, the plump lips filling out. And suddenly, blue eyes were deep brown, the vision of the blond soon becoming the one of his tag team partner. His eyes shot open, hand releasing his cock in shock at what he'd just been masturbating to. As a man he appreciated that his partner was a good looking guy, but he wasn't gay. He liked women. Preferably blond ones with big tits. Not pretty little two toned boys who seemed to be obsessed with trying to get a taste of his cock. He huffed out a breath, realising the image of his very male tag team partner sucking him off hand done nothing to deter his erection. He wrapped his hand around his cock once more, this time not bothering to stop the images that were forming in his mind. He could see it perfectly. Seth on his knees, so willing to please him, hair falling around his pretty face, gorgeous brown eyes looking up at him from under his lashes. And those pouty, plump lips wrapped around his cock. He couldn't deny it was hot. And after all, a mouth was a mouth. And that mouth was pretty as sin.

Closing his eyes once more, the let his head fall back and rest on the tiled wall behind him, his hand pumping away slowly and he pleasured himself. He was alone; everyone else had already left the arena, so there was no point rushing himself. Eyes remaining closed, he continued pumping his cock slowly, enjoying teasing himself. He stroked the length, running his thumb over the slit at the top, squeezing gently. He was so lost in his slow rhythm he failed to notice the slender figure, which had already stripped himself of his gear in the locker room, strut forward, hips swaying in confidence. But he did notice when said figure dropped to him knees right in front of him, wasting no time in licking a strip up Roman's cock. His eyes popped open as he jerked his hand away from his cock, staring at the other male in confusion, his heart hammering away in his chest. What the fuck was Seth thinking?

"Seth, what the hell are you doing?" he almost yelled, his heart having trouble slowing down.

"Well" Seth smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief "it looked like you could use a hand. Or mouth. I mean, it was _my _name you were moaning just then wasn't it? And besides; it's not gay if nobody finds out. Come on Roman, we're tag team partners. We help each other out all the time. I won't tell if you won't."

Fuck, Roman hadn't even noticed he was moaning. But god damn that fucking pretty boy looked even better on his knees than Roman had imagined. And he did have a point. It's not like anyone had to find out right?

Before he could answer Seth took it upon himself to once again lick a strip up Roman's cock, starting at the base and running his tongue along the vein, only stopping once he'd reached the head. He moved forward, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently, watching Roman the entire time. He looked so fucking gorgeous like this. On his knees, his pretty lips stretched obscenely around Roman's cock, huge eyes looking up at him through his lashes, just waiting, ready to please.

_Fuck it _Roman thought, and he raised his hand to run it through Seth's messy locks, giving him a slight nod. And that was all it took. Seth sucked the head of Roman's cock hard, running his tongue over the slit at the top, needing to taste him. He pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Roman's dick, and licked it all over, before wrapping his mouth around it once more, his head going as far down as it could. He stopped when he felt Roman's head hit the back of his throat, and swallowed, felling the hand in his hair tightening as Roman let out a low, but audible moan of pleasure.

Seth was enjoying this. The sight of Roman was enough to drive him insane with lust, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back in ecstasy, and damn he tasted amazing. Like bitter sweetness and saltiness and something that he couldn't quite figure out but it was just so _Roman _and Seth couldn't get enough of his taste. But he needed something else. He needed Roman inside him or he was going to go crazy.

He worked his mouth around Romans dick some more, swallowing him down and pulling back, barely scraping his teeth on the skin as he pulled back up, and bobbing his head up and down, swallowing every so often. His saliva was coating Roman's cock, and Seth thought it was a good job that he'd prepped himself while he was watching Roman jerk off, because there's no way he could take a cock as thick as this without some sort of prep, and Seth really didn't want to wait that long. His ass was practically begging for Roman.

He felt a fierce tug on his hair and looked up in time to see Roman staring at him with a gleam of something in his eye. What that something was Seth hadn't quite figured out yet. He released Roman's cock with a 'pop' and followed the pull of his hair to stand, his eyes meeting Roman's the entire time. He could feel himself shaking at the thought of what was to come. Roman had either remembered he was straight and was going to punch him, or Seth's mouth had driven him crazy enough to want to have sex with him. Four simple words later, Seth had his answer.

"I'm gonna fuck you." And Seth would be damned if that wasn't exactly what he was hoping for.

"Come on then big boy" He practically purred, "I don't even need prep. I just need that big fat cock inside me. You gonna give it to me good like I know you can? Come on Rome, show me what you got. " he knew he was teasing the other, but it got him exactly what he wanted he thought with a smirk, as Roman pulled him around, slamming his back against the wall. He ran his hands roughly down Seth's body, making sure to drag his nails along the way, the harsh red marks a beautiful contrast to Seth tanned, flawless skin. He reached around the back of Seth, grasping his taunt, perky ass in both hands and squeezing roughly, before moving his hands down to grab at the back of Seth's thighs and lift him effortlessly. Seth got the hint and wrapped his thighs tightly around Roman's waist.

Roman moved his hands, one grasping tightly at Seth's hip, the other grabbing his cock at the base, lining it up with Seth's entrance. He pressed the blunt head against it, not entering yet, almost teasing Seth. And the damn bastard was smirking.

"Is this what you want pretty boy? You want my cock inside you? I'm gonna make you feel it for a week. Everytime you sit down, every time you _move_ you're gonna feel it. You're gonna feel what I did to you. And that's exactly what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes, god yes, please Roman I need it, I need to feel it, please, give it to me, please, I'm begging you, please, please, please" Seth didn't care how desperate he sounded in that moment, he needed Roman to fuck him, he needed that perfect cock inside him. And he needed it now.

"Alright pretty boy, you asked for this."

Before he'd even finished the sentence Roman started pushing his cock inside Seth's ass, groaning at the feeling. Seth spit and the water from the shower were mixing, making it easier to press in. He heard Seth hissing, but he knew Seth well enough to know he'd tell Roman to stop if it was too much. When Roman was fully inside Seth he paused for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Seth's tight heat clenched around his cock. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And Roman didn't know how long he'd last.

Seth started grinding his hips against Romans so he took that as permission, and started pounding into his partner. He didn't bother teasing him this time; he thrusted as hard as he could, grabbing onto Seth's hips hard enough that he knew there would be bruises their later but he didn't give a fuck.

Seth practically screamed in ecstasy as Roman fucked him, the feeling of that long, hard length pulling out and slamming back into him over and over again was better than he ever thought it could be. He clawed at Roman's back, scratching every bit of skin he could find, rubbing his cock desperately against the other stomach trying to get some friction. He threw his head back and moaned as Roman hit his prostate dead on, begging for the other to do it again. He could feel Roman shifting slightly, and every thrust after that found his sweet spot. Knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he moved his hand off Roman's back, grabbing his neglected cock instead. He jerked it in time with Roman's erratic thrusts, and he could feel the other getting close as well. And when Roman leaned forward to bury his face in Seth's neck, teeth biting down harshly on Seth's skin, Seth lost it. He came, thighs squeezing Roman's hips impossibly tight and his ass clenched down on Roman's cock as he released all over their stomachs, moaning out his partners name. And watching Seth climax, the feeling of that tight ass clenching around his dick was all it took for Roman to follow, coming still buried balls deep inside Seth.

They both stopped for a moment, trying to catch their breaths and revelling in their orgasms. After a minute or so Roman pulled his softening cock out of Seth, setting the other down on his feet gently. The younger man looked dazed for a moment, but was coherent enough to wash the cum off himself, watching Roman do the same. He couldn't believe he'd finally done it. He'd been fucked by Roman reigns. He'd conquered his goal. And now he didn't know what to do. He'd just have to find another 'straight' guy to fuck with. But who? A long list of names appeared in his head as he smiled to himself he winked at his partner, before strutting out of the shower in all his naked glory, limping slightly and leaving his tag team partner behind to wonder what the fuck had just happened.

**A/N – Inspired by Randywhoreton, an awesome young lady, who made an off handed comment about Roman getting caught wanking in the shower. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you all think!**


End file.
